Because It Never Ends Quite Right
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: He whispered a small I love you and was gone./Albus recollects on how his heart was broken in Hogwarts.


_**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.**_

Albus had always had expectations to live up. Even though his family was a dysfunctional, his brother was good at quiditch(so was his mother)his father had defeated Lord Voldemort and most of his cousin graduated with all O's and E's.

Plus, he was Harry Potter's son.  
That didn't help at all.

Sitting at the Gryfindore table he watched the first years get sorted, his brother next to him, and his sister watching from the Slytherin table next to his best friend. Scorpius Malfoy. Who he had still negleted to tell his family that he was friends with. But that's okay because it was the same for Scor.

In first year he and Scorpius had snuck into Hogsmeade, just because Albus had been moaning about his brother going and he not. Scorpius brought him to a statue and told him that it led to the Honeydukes celler. Albus simply agreed because he really did want to go before James.

They had been best friends ever since.

Albus wasn't really stupid, after all, he could se the way his cousin Rose looked at the blonde, he could also see the way that the blonde looked at Rose. And he really wished that he didn't have a feeling of jealousy in his stomache because he was supoosed to like _girls. _Not handsome blondes that looked at his cousin and sat at the Slytherin table.

But he did, and he wondered if that made him a bad person.

x

Albus had learned at a young age that perfection was important, even when everyone said it wasn't. Because how could you be less with the Daily Prophet breathing down your neck every second of every day. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but still, the point was clear. That's why he worried so much about his sister, she was so rebellious.

Defense Against Dark Arts had always been one of his weakest subjects, he preferred Transfiguration over anything. He was also one of Professor McGonagall's favorite students. And not even because he was a Potter! She liked him because he was good in her class! Which probably was one of his proudest achievments, because his teacher's often only fancied him because of his surname.

Getting off track. He was in Defense Against Dark Arts with Scorpius, and they were talking amongest themselves, because neither of them were really good with this subject. The professor wasn't even paying attention to them. Albus wanted to listen less because he was droning on about how dangerous werewolves were. "You should raise your hand and mention Remus Lupin."

Albus looked at Scorpius as though he were the smartest blonde on the planet, the younger(by three months)boy stiffled his laughter. Albus raised his hand as high in the air as he could, probably looking a bit like his Aunt Hermione as he did so. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"If their so dangerous, then why was Remus John Lupin on the good side, as well as a good friend to my father and grandfather?" Albus said it as more of a statement than a question. The professor stared at him, "Ten points from Gryffindore." "But-" "Make that fifteen."

"Know it all jerk." He muttered under his breath, and Scorpius' soft laugh filled his ears, that was enough to make him smile.

x

Though he was normally surrounded by people, the green eyed boy was often lonely without the blonde by his side. James noticed a change, but never really saw the two together so he wouldn't know. There was _some _good people in the Gryffindore common room, most of them really wanted to be his friend for his name or his brain(s).

He was reading a book about the Malfoy and Black family, which had a lot of mentions of Potters and (surprisingly)Lupins. James was, of course, teasing him about the book, saying he was going to become a pureblood freak. "Fuck off." The other dark haired boy stared, as well as the rest of the common room. Albus got up and went to his dorm, where he spent the rest of the evening sending and replying to owls from his bestfriend.

x

He green eyes boy offially hated his redheaded cousin.(Rose to be exact, because he had a lot of redheaded cousins)She was just too perfect, too _female._ And he hated the twange of jealousy he got every time his friend mentioned the date they'd had the last hogmeade trip.(Another reason that Hogwarts students waited until thrid years, where were they to go before then?)

He was getting off track again, which was annoying him more than the though of RoseandScorpius. The fifteen year old slid out of the common room, at three AM. A bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and heading towards the Quidditch feild.

A hour later a blonde(who was just going for a walk, he swore)found laying in the grass drunker than ever trying to count the stars. "Albus?""Scorpius..?" He squinted at the blonde. His friend lied down next to him, not oblivious to the fact Albus was drunk.

Albus looked at him for a minute before pressing his lips quickly and softly to Scorpius'.

x

The best friends hadn't spoken in two weeks. But Rose and Scorpius were dating, even though the blonde was seeming a bit depressed and maybe a bit less hesitant to kiss the pretty girl. Albus was the only who noticed. He didn't like the happy feeling he got when Scorpius hesitated.

Maybe he did. God, he was such a bad person. His sister, who had just turned thirteen on the day they left for Hogwarts, sat next to him in the empty corrider. "You okay Al?" He shrugged at her. "I don't think Scorpius likes Rose anymore, but I don't see him looking at any other girls. She's noticed too, but she said he was looking at somebody." He started at her for a minute. "Go away, Lily."

She left. That was on of the reasons he loved his sister, she never pried.

x

He and Scorpius made up about two days after the incident with his sister. Then he made plans with his mum to have a friend over for a few days during Christmas break. Scorpius did the same, except he made plans to go somewhere.

He confided Lily in his plan,(she already knew about his and the blonde's friendship)and she said it was good idea. He grinned and hugged her, surprising everyone in the corrider. A few whispers went by that Lily Luna was such a slut she was screwing her brother, but she kissed his cheek and skipped away. Even though he knew that she had hear the, it worried him that it didn't bother her.

x

Christmas time was finally there, much to Albus's delight. He was anxiously awaited his friend by the fireplace(dinner was about to start)and was getting more and more worried by the second. Finally, the fire turned green and out walked the blonde carrying a small suitcase.

The thin boy grinned in relief and took Scorpius to the guest bedroom, where he discarded his bag and followed Albus took him downstairs where about half of his family were seated. This includes his Uncle and Aunt, and their child Hugo(Rose had stayed at Hogwarts because she and her mother were fighting)The whole lot of them stared for a minute.

Scorpius pale cheeks tinged pink as he and Albus sat down at the table. Ron, James, and Hugo glared. Ginny sat in stunned silence, Lily continued eating, Harry and Hermione stared for a moment. "Hi, Scorpius, lovely to have you." His mother said in about the warmest voice she could muster up. This made Albus relax because she only did that when she was trying to be judgmentful.

Harry and Hermione smiled at him. The other three on the other hand... "What are _you _doing here?" Scorpius gripped onto the bottom of his chair tighter. "He was invited." Albus said coldly to his brother. "H-he's a Mal-"James started, "Young man you will be polite." Ginny's _and _Hermiones voice rang out, sternly.

All three males bowed their heads and continued shoving food in their mouth grudgily. "So, Scorpius, how long have you and Albus been friends?" Scorpius licked his lips sadly and looked at Al's father. "Um, since first year..." Silence. "Oh, he's... never mentioned it."

Ginny gave her son a look.

"Yeah... I guess it kind of slipped both of our minds."

Albus stiffled his laugh at the reaction the blonde's response caused.

x

The tallest Tower in Hogwarts was one of Albus' favorite places to go when he was upset, and since the boy he was in love with was marrying his cousin, he had a good reason to be upset.

The blonde found him after a while. Placed a light kiss on his lips, which Albus turned into so much more.

x

While they lay on the cold concrete floor, Scorpius whisper a small I love you and then was gone.

Leaving Albus to sob in a ball and think about the wedding that he was to best man to.

o-**Fin**-o


End file.
